KissED
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: A Nazz and Ed oneshot. Enough said. Except if you read, please review! Thank you!


Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Ed, Edd n' Eddy.

Authors Note: One Shot

KissED

"Okay... what to do..." Twelve-year-old Nazz told herself as she looked across the yard to a large oak tree that stood in the middle. She walked up to it while her gaze traveled up its mighty trunk and majestic branches. They seemed to reach out into the beyond and up until it reached the clouds of the blue sky.

"Geez," Nazz sighed. "There is _no_ way I'm going to able to climb this by myself."

Nazz turned around, "Okay. I'll just look for somebody to help me." She knew her mother was busy at work and her dad had gone to the store to shop for some groceries.

So she'd have to find one of her friends to help her...

Nazz walked out on to the street and looked at all the houses.

For one thing, she knew Kevin was out. He had told her the other day that he was going to some camp or something. She also knew Ralph was out with his parents-something to do with buying a horse.

Nazz went to Johnny's house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Johnny and his "friend", Plank.

"Hi there, Nazz!" Johnny smiled. "What's going on?"

Nazz smiled back. "Well, I need someone to climb this tree in the park-"

"Stop!" Johnny shouted, holding Plank in front of his face. "Don't go on any further!"

Nazz blinked. "Huh?"

"We cannot climb _any_ tree in the park!" Johnny shouted.

"Why not?"

Johnny put Plank behind his back and leaned forward. "Those are Plank's parents and family! He hasn't seen them for the longest time!" He whispered panicky.

Nazz shook her head and walked off. "Fine. I'll just find someone else."

"Later then, Nazz!" Johnny shouted out.

Nazz passed by Eddy's house and quickly walked away. Eddy was nice but he was a _little_ bit crazy.

Nazz came to Double D's house just to see his family van coming out of the garage and going down the street.

"Aw, man..." Nazz let out a heavy breath of air.

Nazz walked to Jimmy's house and was about to knock on the door when she suddenly remembered something...

He was a wuss...

Nazz scowled.

Then she thought of Sarah.

"Sarah! She can help me!" Nazz ran to her house.

She reached the door and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

"Oh, hi ya' Nazz!"

Nazz stood looking at Ed, Sarah's big, not-all-too-bright, brother. He wore his regular green jacket, and same white, red-collared shirt and black baggy pants. He had dark brown eyes, wild black hair and the classic Ed smile.

The _goofy_, _carefree_ Ed smile.

It always had Nazz grinning whenever he smiled.

"Is Sarah here, Ed?" Nazz asked, smiling.

Ed grinned widely and shook his head. "No! Little sister isn't here! She left to play her soccer game!"

Nazz sighed. "I was hoping she would be here."

Ed scratched his head in confusion. "What is wrong?" He asked.

Nazz folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I need to get my hat out of the big oak tree in the park. I can't climb it because its so big! I'm scared I might fall!"

"I'll help! I am tall!"

Nazz looked up at the boy, he _was_ tall!

"Thanks Ed!" Nazz said, "Come on. Lets go!"

Nazz grabbed Ed's hand and then started ran off.

Nazz and Ed stood in front the oak tree.

"Wow." Ed exclaimed in awe. "This is a _BIG_ tree..."

"Yeah," Nazz said, "It's big alright."

Ed turned to Nazz and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "No worries, Nazz! Ed will get you're hat!"

Nazz smiled at Ed's determination. Then before she could say anything, Ed jumped up on the trunk of the tree.

"I'm going to get Nazz's hat! I'm going to get Nazz's hat!" He shouted out as he wormed his way up.

Nazz looked up, shading her eyes with a hand. "Hey Ed! Are you okay up there?"

"Yeah! You should come up here Nazz! I can see all the houses!"

"I just need my hat- AHHHHH!" Nazz felt arms around her waist, feeling her feet leaving the ground.

Ed hung by his legs from an arm of the oak and quickly swung up so Nazz sat on his shoulders.

"ED-" Nazz stopped mid-sentence as her eyes set upon the early-evening sky. The breath taking colors of the lowering sun against red, grayish, and golden hues.

Ed was right.

You _could_ see all the houses...

"Wow..." Nazz said breathlessly. Ed sat Nazz next to him on a large tree branch that intertwined with another. "This _is_ really great." She whispered.

Ed laughed out loud, "I used to climb my roof where I can see some of the other houses! I came here once to climb the tree to see _all_ the houses! And the sun! And the colors! And the clouds!"

Nazz gazed up, blinking, at Ed with an amazed smile. "You like that stuff, huh?"

Ed looked at Nazz, nodded his head, and grinned the "Ed" smile. "I think they are pretty."

Suddenly, Ed became serious. His eyes seemed to graze through Nazz's eyes to her soul, which made Nazz inhale a little faster than usual to take in enough oxygen for her now rapidly beating heart. "I sometimes think that if I sit here long enough, I can see into the future."

"The future?" Nazz grinned, "Well, you wouldn't want to see into the future."

Ed gave her a confused glance. "Why not?"

Nazz looked down at her swinging feet as she explained. "See, if you see everything that happens next-what will surprise you? Nothing. It would be so boring!" Nazz scrunched her nose, "I would rather be surprised, even though some things are bad. You just have to take the bad with the good. That's what makes it fun!"

"I _like_ FUN!" Ed laughed out loud. "And Nazz is _smart_!"

Nazz laughed along with Ed. "Your real fun to talk to, Ed." She told him.

Before Nazz could say anything else, something moved in the leaves. Nazz screamed and jumped up on Ed, who was screaming as well.

After half a minute, out of the leaves came out two blue birds.

"BIRD!" Ed shouted in joy, still cradling Nazz in his arms. He set Nazz back down next to him so he could touch the bird. "There are TWO birds, Nazz!"

Nazz recovered from the earlier fright and smiled. "Yeah, Ed! Two birds!"

Ed leaned back towards Nazz and said, "Hey! One is a boy and the other is a girl!"

Nazz looked closely to see that he was right; One bird was nuzzling the other. They then spread out their wings and flew off and out to the sky.

Nazz blushed at the thought of the birds. It reminded her of a french movie that she'd seen on TV once. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she knew the storyline by their movements and actions.

And she _did_ remember the (Nazz cheeks burned the color of healthy red apples) kiss.

Nazz had always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a boy.

"Oh," Ed leaned to the side, grabbing the red hat that was caught in some twigs. "Here you go!" He handed the hat to Nazz, their hands brushing each others.

Nazz blushed, quickly putting her hands and hat into her laps.

Ed went on with his babbling, not noticing anything at all.

"Why did you do this for me?" Nazz asked suddenly. "And why are you telling me all this?"

Ed blinked, eyes wide, and scratching his head. "Why not tell Nazz?" Ed grinned broadly, "Nazz is nice! Smart! Pretty!"

Nazz stared at Ed astonishingly. "You really think that stuff about me?"

Ed took a second to think and then nodded. "Yup!"

"And you think I'm pretty!"

Ed took another second, nodded and said, "Yup!"

Nazz grinned through her blushes as she told the boy, "Thanks Ed. Thanks for getting my hat, and thanks for telling me all that deep stuff."

Ed grinned so large that the ends touched the ends of his eyes.

And a different smile from his usual.

A smile from the heart.

It got Nazz right in _her_ heart...

Nazz smiled back and then bit her lip.

Without thinking, just acting, Nazz leaned in with her hands on Ed's leg and her lips meeting hit.

It just seemed like the right thing at the right time.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever and parted with red faces and dazed looks.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" That was all Ed could say but with a sappy smile.

Nazz looked away, her cheeks on fire!

It was both their first kiss.

"I-want," Ed said ever so slowly, "To-do-that-again..."

Nazz whipped her head around, a laugh in her eyes. She threw her arms around Ed and leaned so far forward that Ed was on his back about twenty-degrees from the tree branch and kissed him hard.

Nazz then threw herself back off of Ed, whipping her hair behind her shoulder, grinning.

"Now THAT was a WOW!" Ed laughed.

Nazz laughed as she put her hat on Ed's head and then turned it backwards with the strap in the front. She hugged Ed around his neck and smiled.

They sat watching the sun setting, Nazz's head resting on Ed's shoulder, both treasuring the day, the kiss and the kissEd.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


End file.
